This invention relates to synthetic turf surfaces and more particularly to a system and method for converting same from one condition to another.
Man-made synthetic turf products resemling grass such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,828 have found widespread acceptance in covering parade grounds, playgrounds, highway medians, areas surrounding swimming pools, patios and the like and especially on indoor and outdoor athletic fields such as in stadiums or arenas where from time to time it may become necessary to convert the playing area from one type to another to accommodate a variety of sports and other activities. For example, in converting from a football to a baseball playing area, it may be desirable to remove portions of the turf where the base areas, pitcher's mound, batter's box, etc. are to be located, which portions will be later reinstalled in converting back to a football playing area. For optimum playing conditions the edges of abutting sections of turf products must be tightly secured in a wrinkle-free, smooth manner without ridges, corrugations or depressions, as must the edges of sections circumscribing uncovered playing areas as for example, portions of the infield when the field is in condition for baseball. To facilitate this, conversion systems for synthetic turf surface areas have been developed which are directed towards minimizing the time and effort involved in changing from one playing field condition to another.
Unfortunately, though successful, such conversion systems as have been used and as typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,137 are rather complex in construction in employing elaborate and therefore costly underground trenches containing anchoring studs to which the turf edges are secured and leveling covers closing the top of the trenches after establishing the desired surface area condition. Such covers may be painstakingly adjusted to ensure a smooth transition between the two areas after anchoring the turf margins. The art therefore is in need of a simplified system for converting a synthetic turf surface area from one condition to another.